the last ending to the new begining
by bookweaver08
Summary: a young boy is told by his older brother to kill the last dragon and bring him the heart so he can gain control of the world but the dragon is the young boys best friend what will he choose his brothers black heart or his dragon


King of the Black Heart

King of the Black Heart

The sky shone dark above the castle of King Alexander. Still in it's darkly ruins the castle sent an eerie grizzly feeling to those around the area. Dim torches lit the walls that were covered in green slimy moss. Guards in black suits of armor stood stone still around any entrance. Inside it's darkly borders sat King Alexander. There he was caressed in exotic furs. The dim flame that danced in the torches lit his face giving him a gruesome gloomy look.

In the distance of the ghostly halls came the echoing of distant footsteps. They clattered closer each second. Soon a group of men came round all dressed in the same suits of armor as the guards wore outside. The group's armor had more sheen and was stronger. The fire reflected off the deep onyx color giving them a strong impression. They walked towards their king slowly. He was the type of king who only expected certain movements any other would be offensive and would end in a fatal consequence. They stopped to a halt and bowed to their king. He had shown his acceptance by bowing his head slightly.

The men stood up and took one step ahead. "So did you decimate the last of the remaining dragons" the king spoke. He looked around with his ruthless eyes. None of the men spoke. "Well" he said his voice rising. The men jumped at his rising anger. They looked upon at one other. Who would give him the answer, which would face his anger? One man finally spoke with stuttering words. His face full of fear as the gaze of his fellow men and king felt like they were burning holes within his skin.

"W-w-well sir, we destroyed all b-but one dragon". "We could not find the golden one ". He did not look at his king strait in the eyes. To the soldier the time it took for King Alexander to answer seemed like hours. He stood still; sweat rolling down his filthy cheeks. "What is your name my dear boy" the king spoke in calm words. "S-sa-bastian" the man gulped. He couldn't be at least seventeen. "I gave you a mission to go and destroy the last remaining dragons and to bring me the golden one's heart". "But did you?" No"!

Alexander stood up from his throne in one swift movement. The men stepped backwards several steps. Sebastian's face turned even more worried he also backed up a few steps. Alexander grabbed his jeweled sword that lain beside his throne. With a swift movement he decapitated him. There his limp body fell upon the floor, blood slowly forming a puddle around him. The men grimaced at the sight they slowly looked up at the king. He was breathing heavy and angrily.

"Go and find the last dragon and bring me his heart!" he shouted. The group left in a hurry all except one. He lingered until they were fully gone. Silence soon filled the room the only sound soon came to be the fire flickering in there torches. Alexander tossed his sword upon the ground and sankback slowly into his throne. The man who stayed behind removed his helmet. He looked nearly twenty two he had black hair and brown eyes. He had a handsome face but it had dirt all up his right side.

"Brother, how many more men do you have to kill before you realize your not going to get that heart"?

"don't talk to me like that boy" Alexander replied calmly" William you will never stop me"." I'll do everything in my power to get that heart; do you know the power it will give me? Alexander spoke this in desperate words.

"Alexander do not make this mistake. You just gained reign over Berilum and you have taken all to well to your power to rule. Our people are just slaves to you. You're greedy! If you get the last dragons heart you will reign over the whole world and I can't let you have it". William said this with a strong voice. His eyes glared deeply at his older brother. Alexander was twenty-five and was cruel at heart. He had black hair just as his brothers. His eyes were different they were of an amber color. He had short stubble for a beard.

Alexander looked angry." I know you love dragons. Why do you think I sent you with the troop to slay them? Brother……..oh dear brother, do you think anything will prevent me from getting what I desire? I want you to go and kill the last dragon yourself and personally bring his heart, if you don't ill hang you in front of the villagers. Now go!

William looked at Alexander with a loathing sensation. He stood still in the spot to tempt his brother. "Go"! Alexander shouted. William scowled and turned to leave.

He left the castle to find his troop waiting for him. They looked shocked and terrified. William hated his brother. If he was in rule he wouldn't treat his people like slaves. No, he would have ruled them just as his parents had wished, well feed, Clothed and spoken for. His brother Alexander went against their rules. Their parents died three years ago in a tragic accident caused by Alexander himself but William thought otherwise. It didn't just happen.

He looked at his men and sighed. "We shall walk on foot to the dragon's layer". "But sir" said a soldier with a long brown beard "why can't we ride horses it will be a shorter ride".

"It will be hard on the horses where we are going, ill give you an hour to get supplies. It takes three day to get to Adairen Mountains". William said this while pointing to the east.

"But sir we thought we didn't know the location of the last dragon?" the soldier replied.

"I found out where he is at" William said quickly

"How do you know what gender it is?" questioned the brown bearded man.

"It-its-um-its just a good guess" he replied quickly.

The truth was he knew exactly what the dragon's gender was and his name. His name happened to be Adimar and secretly….Williams friend. Out of all this time William was trying to come up with secret plans to help the dragons escape their planed death. In all its horror he failed. No matter how he tried he could never hide a dragon for long. When the time came for a dragon execution, he was not there, but praying to god that they would die in piece. Now for the last remaining dragon and the sanctuary of the world he would have to devise a plan, to save Adimar.

After the soldiers gathered supplies they set off for their journey. It was already dark so they walked until sunrise. They made it to the farms and valleys and stopped to rest a while. The farms all had fresh fruit and vegetables growing and looking so delicious the soldiers had their fill of fruit. All the flowers were in full bloom and shown their beauty vividly. The day was also nice and warm but they had a mission to complete. They could no longer relax.

William and the soldiers walked till daybreak. They made camp along Aerin River. There they built a large fire and went to sleep. The moonlight reflected off of the river. William could not sleep. He tried to come up with a way to escape with his dear friend Adimar. After he could think no more he fell silently asleep.

The next day was hot and dry. All the soldiers woke up stiff and sore from sleeping on the ground. They were in a foul mood from walking. The men did not like not having riding luxuries. William on the other hand woke up peacefully. Often he had come up to Adimar's cave. He was used to walking up to were Adimar lived. Even if it was raining the whole time he would visit his dear old friend. They later set out on their journey. The men complained at the start of their journey but after Williams notorious "shut up" they were quiet for a while.

The day grew windy towards the end. Dirt got into their eyes before they could cover them. So after hours of walking and harsh wind the men were irritated and tired. They soon found out the reason why no horses. They land soon became rocky and slippery with moss. If they had horses they would be sliding all over the place and injure themselves. They reached the forest. Its entrance was dark a foggy. Owls hooted and the wind blew threw the trees. The sound of rustling leaves filled the air. It gave an eerie sense of something dark. They stepped within its dark surface. After more pain staking hours of walking they found a clearing to camp at. Even though the ground was damp and cold the men were happy to sleep.

The morning grew near and the sun did not shine. The rain clouds came in. it poured endlessly and drenched the soldiers. The forest became hilly so they had to hike. They walked at a slow pace as climbed up the hill. William could tell that they were very close. The area had a thick layer of smoke surrounding the ground. He had a sinking feeling in his heart they had arrived at Adimar's cave.

It sat further up the hill or mountain. The men went to step up further to his cave but William motioned for them not to. "Ill go in first" William said. He nervously walked up to the smoky entrance of the cave. This was the time he needed a plan to save his dear friend that dwelled within the cave. Its entrance was warm and dim. The stalactites and stalagmites at were at large. William could here the distant grumbling of Adimar.

There he saw his friend sleeping deeply over his jewels. His large golden scales shone brightly as the gold jewels he laid on. William slowly walked forward. "Adimar wake up!" he shouted. The great dragon did not move but still breathed heavily. "Adimar wake up!" William shouted even louder. This time the giant dragon stirred a bit, heaved himself upward to a comfortable position. He looked around his cave with his green eyes. They widened when he saw William, he looked absolutely exited to see him. It was horrible that William would have to give him terrible information soon.

"William" Adimar shouted. His voice echoed loudly in the cave, shaking the cave. "What brings you here so early; you're not supposed to come around till spring".

"Im unfortunately not here to stay and I hope you are not to stay either" said William loudly. Adimar looked confused he gazed into Williams eyes. "William, what do you mean I am not to stay?" Adimar asked curiously. William stood silent for a moment. What was he going to say?

"I have some bad new Adimar. Alexander has had all the dragons destroyed and now he wants you gone. Your…you're the last dragon".

"This is grave news indeed" admitted Adimar "thank you for the warning I shall prepare myself thank you".

The great dragon turned to go back to sleep, shifting his great scaly body to his comfort. "Adimar my brother forced me here with the troop. They prepare to kill you, I love you to much to loose you to that buffoon of a brother" William said this calmly until the end of his words.

"Buffoon of a brother eh?" Adimar laughed "his is rather one is he? Well what do you suppose we do, and were is this troop?"

"Well I figured we'd fly out of the cave together and hide some where safe. But I cant live that long to help you stay safe" William responded

"No worry dear William, have you ever heard of the sorcerers stone? There is more than one stone; each dragon has one stone to give to a human of their choice. I still have mine William and I am willing to give it to you, which is if you accept"?

William looked thoughtful for a moment. Was this going to work, will a simple stone keep him alive as long as he needed to?

"I accept" William said, he looked down at the stony ground. Maybe this plan might work. "Great!" Adimar boomed. He raised his body up tall to were his head scrapped the top of the cave. Their he pulled from his neck a deep reddish purple stone that glittered brightly. He handed it to William who stared at it with amazement. "Now I think we shall fly out of this place and find some where to hide" William spoke.

Adimar slumped down to a sitting position so William could climb onto his back. He motioned his great golden head to show William it was safe to climb on. William came forward and heaved him self onto his back. William clinging to his side Adimar walked forward to the entrance. William had to lean far against Adimar"s back in order to fit threw the entrance. They reached the outside of the cave where the rain had apparently let up. The sun now shone brightly slightly blinding both Adimar and William. Sitting in the dark was not so helpful.

The soldiers looked alarmed and got their weapons at ready. Adimar raised his golden wings and took flight. William held on tighter to stay on his back. Adimar's wings made large gust of wind knocking the men over one other. They flew high in the air and set their way. They made it; they truly made it out of Alexander's plan. They were never seen again.


End file.
